Silicon germanium (SiGe) nanowires are desired for p-channel field effect transistor (PFET) devices. A common technique for forming SiGe nanowires is a so-called ‘condensation’ process, wherein preferential oxidation of silicon (Si) and condensing Ge is used to form SiGe nanowires. However, a practical problem is found that when condensation is performed on Si/SiGe stacks, parasitic Ge nanowires (or SiGe nanowires with high Ge content) are formed.
Therefore, techniques for making SiGe nanowire channeled PFETs without the creation of parasitic Ge nanowires would be desirable.